Life is Like a Boat
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Hikaru ngambek tidak jelas membuat Kaoru menasihatinya berkali-kali. Kaoru juga menceritakan kisah manusia yang sangat mirip dengan sebuah kapal. Hei, ini bukan berarti kita adalah barang ataupun benda. Tetapi memiliki pemikiran yang sama yaitu menjelajah lautan dan waktu. 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #59


**Summary: **Hikaru ngambek tidak jelas membuat Kaoru menasihatinya berkali-kali. Kaoru juga menceritakan kisah manusia yang sangat mirip dengan sebuah kapal. Hei, ini bukan berarti kita adalah barang ataupun benda. Tetapi memiliki pemikiran yang sama yaitu menjelajah lautan dan waktu.

* * *

**Life is Like a Boat**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori

**Warning: **OOC, deskripsi seadanya | Genre: Family| Rate: K+ | Story is mine

**Enjoy Reading!**

**..oOo..**

_Apa kalian tahu kalau kehidupan kita ini mirip dengan seperti sebuah kapal?_

_Batu karang adalah masalah. Perbaikan adalah penyembuhan hati. Kekuatan dorongan adalah penunjang hidup untuk terus maju. Tenaga mesin adalah kekuatan untuk berdiri. Ujung adalah di mana waktu kita berhenti berjalan. Sampai akhirnya meninggal atau rusak berat._

_Tetapi, belum tentu kita ini seperti sebuah kapal yang kemudian dibuang begitu saja. Karena kita adalah manusia ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Pencipta, Penyayang dan Selalu Mencintai Makhluk-Nya._

* * *

"HIKARUUU!" teriak pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun berambut cokelat memanggil seorang anak laki-laki berusia sama dengannya sedang duduk di taman.

Laki-laki bernama Hikaru tidak menyahut ketika namanya dipanggil. Raut wajahnya memiliki ekspresi datar dan jiwanya sedang berada entah ada di mana. Dia tengah cemberut sambil menengadahkan tatapannya ke langit malam tidak terkira berapa jumlah bintangnya. Pemuda di belakang sana melihatnya jengkel karena panggilannya penuh teriakan tidak disambar oleh pemuda sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Hikaru?" tanya pemuda ini menghampiri Hikaru yang diketahui namanya adalah itu, mengerutkan kening kesal. "Hei, jangan melamun. Masa karena masalah itu kamu malah lari seperti ini."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Kaoru. Aku sudah menyakitinya tanpa bisa kuterka. Aku menyakitinya sampai hatiku menjerit tidak karuan. Kepalaku sangat sakit apabila dia terus menangis tiada henti," keluh Hikaru menggaruk kepala berwarna cokelat oranye, tersenyum kecut lalu menjadi gelisah setengah mati.

"Lalu, kamu mau melarikan diri seperti orang kesurupan?" tanya Kaoru lagi bikin Hikaru menghela napas. Kaoru tadi berdiri kemudian duduk di samping Hikaru, saudara kembarnya. "Pernahkah kamu mendengar cerita dari seseorang pernah menganggap dirinya seperti sebuah kapal?" Hikaru melemparkan pandangan ke Kaoru, menggeleng tidak tahu. "Semua masalah adalah sebuah batu karang atau tebing biasanya ada di perjalanan di mana kapal laut berlabuh."

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Hanya helaian napas tertahan dari Hikaru.

"Setiap orang memang punya masalah. Dan kita tidak mungkin bisa lari dari semua masalah yang ada. Menurut kamu, enak ya keluar dari masalah di mana orang ingin masalah hilang begitu saja?" Hikaru mengedikkan bahu. "Di saat kapal rusak, di situ hati kita tersakiti. Supaya kapal itu bisa berlayar lagi, kita harus memperbaikinya. Begitu pula dengan hati kita, hanya kitalah bisa memperbaikinya dengan bantuan orang lain."

"Entahlah kalau soal itu," kata Hikaru kembali mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli.

"Bisakah dirimu menghentikan sifat keras kepalamu yang bikin dirimu sendiri menderita?!" Kaoru mengangkat alis, penuh kejengkelan pada saudara kembarnya yang tidak pernah peduli. "Jika kamu mencintai dia, raihlah dia. Jangan sampai lepas. Jika sampai lepas, itu sama saja kamu laki-laki bodoh yang sudah termakan cinta."

"Hei, siapa bilang aku ini bodoh?!" Hikaru mengerutkan kening melemparkan pandangan ke arah Kaoru.

"Hikaru memang bodoh, 'kan? Tidak bisa sekalipun menggapai apa yang dia mau. Lebih baik menyerah saja. Kenapa tidak sekalian dalam seumur hidup tidak menikah? Bukankah itu lebih enak ketimbang punya isteri?" tantang Kaoru kepada Hikaru yang sekarang kesal membuat Kaoru terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Sudahlah, Hikaru. Jujur saja pada perasaanmu. Perasaan tidak bisa bohong lho. Cuma otak yang selalu bohong."

"Iya, otakku memang selalu penuh kebohongan karena di dalam otakku itu ada perangkat lunak untuk menyimpan semua kebohonganku," Hikaru mendecak kesal. Kaoru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Sampai kapan kamu begini terus, hm? Sampai umurmu sudah tua dan jadi kakek-kakek?" canda Kaoru, tersenyum geli.

"Gila kamu!"

"Biar saja aku gila daripada kamu terus menutupi dirimu penuh dengan topeng," nyengir Kaoru membuat Hikaru tambah marah, kesal dan penuh kegelisahan. Kaoru menenangkan Hikaru dengan menepuk pundaknya. "Kamu adalah saudara kembarku. Di saat kamu terpuruk ada aku yang selalu menemanimu. Jadi, jangan pernah bohong di hadapanku karena aku tahu kamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Hikaru."

"Tuh, kamu saja tahu aku bisa bohong juga, bukan?" seringai Hikaru membuat Kaoru memukul punggung Hikaru. "Hei, hentikan itu! Sakit, tahu!"

"Biarin! Memang enak!" Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama. Kaoru menghela napas. "Di saat begini sebuah kapal beristirahat penuh kenikmatan di tengah lautan memandang awan putih, langit biru, dan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat sana. Aku merasa berada di duniaku sendiri. Bebas."

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat di mana dirinya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Besok aku akan terus menemaninya hingga aku pulang," kata Hikaru mantap.

"Itu bagus. Ikuti saja kata hatimu, tetapi jangan terlalu sering ikuti otakmu yang sudah ada virus yaitu kebohongan. Rendamkanlah pakai sesuatu yaitu mesin yang tidak panas terutama di bagian jantung jika kamu lagi ngamuk." Kaoru beranjak dari situ, kabur dari sergapan dan amarah Hikaru. Hikaru pun mengejarnya.

"Enak saja mengatai aku begitu! Awas kamu ya, Kaoru!" teriak Hikaru mengejar langkah Kaoru yang telah berlari menuju rumah mereka, villa keluarga Hitachiin.

Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang selalu curhat satu sama lain. Tidak peduli mereka ada di mana. Kaoru dan Hikaru adalah saudara kembar keluarga Hitachiin yang akan selalu menebarkan senyuman di tiap-tiap masalah yang ada. Hidup itu tergantung siapa yang punya di mana dia bisa melewatinya dan tidak pernah menyesal telah bertemu masalah itu. Berharap bisa menemukan pembelajaran dari setiap masalah.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Saya berterima kasih sudah membaca fict saya ini (lagi) penuh kata-kata bikin saya jadi speechless. Terima kasih telah membaca. Saya bersyukur pada kalian yang telah membaca fict milik saya ini. T^T

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
